


That Dress

by MadameBaggio



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possible Spoilers, Season 3, that dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Gilbert gets a message asking him to meet Anne at Aunt Jo's house.He sees her in that dress.Again, just me fixing moments of the series because I am needy.





	That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve literally just finished this, so I had no time to re-read it or ask for someone to beta it for me.
> 
> Let me know if I let something too terrible passed.
> 
> Also, this might have spoilers for season 3.

Something wasn't right. Gilbert was absolutely sure.

When he got back to the doctor’s office, he’d found not only Bash looking worse for wear, but also a message from Anne, asking him if he could pick her up from Aunt Josephine’s house.

The memory of Anne saying she didn’t need anything from him was still quite fresh in his head, and it made him wonder what could have possibly happened.

Bash told him he’d meet them at the train station, so Gilbert left him being looked after by doctor Ward and went to Aunt Jo’s.

Her weird butler opened the door for him and took him to the parlour. “Mr. Gilbert Blythe.” He announced grandly.

Aunt Josephine got up. “Mr. Blythe. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Miss Barry.” He nodded at her. “Is Anne already here?”

Aunt Josephine seemed confused. “No. I didn’t know you two had agreed to meet here.”

Now Gilbert was also confused. “She sent me a message to meet her here.”

“Hey, Gilbert.”

Cole was entering the room, strutting and with an apple in his hand.

“Cole.”

“Cole, dear. Did you know that Anne sent a message to Gilbert?” Josephine asked, a suspicious note in her voice.

Cole bit into his apple and hummed noncommittally.

Josephine narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed. “If you excuse me, I have something to look at.”

She gave Cole a look as she passed him, but didn’t comment.

“Anne didn’t send me a message, did she?” Gilbert guessed once the two boys were alone.

“Not really.” Cole answered, not an ounce of regret on his voice.

“What are you playing at?” Gilbert was justifiably mistrustful.

“Nothing as nefarious as you seem to think.” Cole told him cheerily. “Let’s be honest. You’ve had a crush on Anne for a few years now, right?”

“I… I beg your pardon?” Gilbert stuttered.

“Don’t bother denying it.” Cole made a dismissive gesture. “I swear every time you even look in her direction, I can see it in your face. I mean, the whole world can.”

That gave Gilbert pause. Did that mean that Anne…?

“Anne has no idea, before you ask.” Cole told him, probably able to see by his expression what Gilbert was thinking about. “I told her once, but she didn’t believe me.”

Gilbert sighed in relief. He didn’t know what he’d do if Anne knew. To be honest, he plain didn’t know what to do when it came to her.

And sure, fine, he’d been madly in love with her -and yes, in his head he was allowed to admit it -for a long time -perhaps embarrassingly long -but that didn’t give Cole Mackenzie the right to do something about it.

“You told her?” Gilbert groaned.  _ Oh no! _

“A long time ago.” Cole shrugged. “I think it was during the situation with miss Stacy.”

_ That was forever ago!  _ And she didn't believe it? Maybe she just didn't want to. Maybe Anne just didn't think about him at all, not the way he thought about her.

_ And her eyes. _

_ Her freckles. _

_ Her words. _

Anne kept running through his mind like a fairy -would she find that romantic enough? -and Gilbert was just a boy madly in love with a girl, who didn't even notice it.

He wished he knew how to show it more, but all his attempts to get close to Anne always failed miserably -since the very first day -and then she came to him talking about Ruby. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

It was maddening! Just like Anne herself and yet…

_ And yet. _

“Anyway.” Cole clapped his hands. “I just thought I should let you know.”

Gilbert didn't believe him for a second. “So you called me here under false pretences just to tell me you know I like Anne?”

“Yes.”

_ Right. Sure. _

“I think I hear Aunt Jo calling me.” Cole declared cheerily. “You can wait for Anne here.”

Cole left and Gilbert was in no mood to call him on his obvious lie. He was going to leave, because Anne wouldn't be happy if he was there, he was pretty sure. She might think he was trying to take care of her or something.

And God forgive if he…

He was in the hallway when he saw Rollings opening the door and Anne coming in.

His whole world came to a screeching stop, as all the sounds around him disappeared and he was left with only her, right there in front of him looking like an angel, a fair, a princess, a goddess…

Oh no.

“Gilbert? What are you doing here?” She asked, clearly concerned. “Did something happen?”

“I…” He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t answer her. He didn’t think his brain was still working at all.

She was dressed like a woman, not a little girl. Wherever the dress had come from, it seemed made for her. The light green color seemed to bring out the best of her own coloring; and there was something slightly different about her shape, which suggested she was wearing a corset, and knowing that made Gilbert’s heart flutter for some reason.

But Anne was always Anne, and -despite the fact she was dressed like a lady -her hat was on her hand and her hair seemed to be falling from its updo, the red curls framing her face, but all of this just made her that much beautiful to him.

It was like seeing a glimpse of the future, of the woman she’d be. Stronger, more mature, but still so free and beautiful and…  _ Anne. _

“Gilbert!” Anne had been clearly trying to get his attention for a while now. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “Bash found Elijah and it wasn’t pretty.” He saw himself speaking. “I came to see if you were ready to go, and…”

“Is he alright?” She wanted to know.

He felt bad for lying to her, but he couldn’t tell her about his conversation with Cole.

At least not yet.

“Yes. Doctor Ward took care of him, but he’s eager to go home.”

“Of course. I’ll just change and we can go.”

“Right…” He could feel himself blushing. “What happened…?”

“Oh.” She seemed a bit uncomfortable. “I was trying to look older, so I wouldn’t need a chaperone to go around.” She admitted.

“Always so resourceful.” He grinned at her.

“Well, this is a bit strange…”

“No.” He spoke immediately. “You look beautiful.”

Anne was staring at him agape, then she shook her head. “Not funny.”

Well, he’d said it already, so… “I am serious. You look… You look like a dream.”

Her face became immediately red, but she kept looking straight at him -so unafraid -and he kept looking at her, because he knew he could do this for the rest of his life and never tire.

I was a strong certitude that took over him out of nowhere, and he just knew - _ he knew _ -that he wanted the honor of being with that Anne of the future.

He took a step forward. “Anne, I… I was wondering…”

“Yes?” She encouraged, leaning her body forward without even noticing it.

And he was looking at her lips, and predicting a disaster, and he could see Marilla in his head not being happy about it at all, but she was  _ right there _ and he was there too…

He didn’t even realise he’d leaned down until his lips brushed hers. He straightened back immediately, but it was already done.

They looked at each other for a minute, both shocked and a bit confused, and still…

Gilbert didn’t know who moved first -and he didn’t particularly care, because suddenly her lips were on his again. It was urgent and clumsy and so amazingly perfect he flailed for a second, trying to stop the spinning of his head and the mad beating of his heart.

However, all he could feel was Anne and her soft lips, and he could swear she tasted like sunshine and dreams.

They separated as suddenly as they started kissing, both breathing hard, both blushing fiercely.

“I… I have to go change.” Anne murmured, passing quickly by him.

Gilbert let her go, but he could feel the tingle on his lips and the smile spreading on them.

This day had turned out perfect in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know your feelings!


End file.
